Fugitivos
by Mafalda Ollivander
Summary: Link está comprometido con Ilia y odia a Zelda pero todo cambiará cuando tenga que ayudar a la princesa a escapar.Basado en el Twilight Princess pero es mi propia versión del juego.
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi primer fanfic de Zelda y auqneu todavía no me acaba de convencer espero que con el tiempo consiga hacerlo mucho más entretenido._

_Está basado en el Twilight Princess pero solo utilizaré algunas cosas y haré una versión muy libre del juego._

* * *

La noche anterior habían celebrado una gran fiesta en el pueblo, por fin el padre de Ilia había aceptado que se comprometieran. Todavía eran jóvenes. Él con 17 y ella con 15 no estaban preparados para casarse, pero eso era un gran avance en su relación.

Cuando terminó de lavarse volvió hasta su pequeña habitación y se vistió para después bajar hasta la sala grande, donde tenía una especie de salón y su chimenea que también utilizaba para cocinar, y cogió una rebanada de pan a la que le echó un poco de aceite. Al terminar de desayunar salió de su cabaña dispuesto a ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Cuando estaba llegando al pueblo se encontró a Ilia que venía con Epona.

-¡Link!- Ilia se acercó corriendo hasta él y le dio un tímido beso en los labios.- Me levanté temprano y decidí ir a lavar a Epona ¡Ya le hacía falta!

Link le sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias. No tenías que haberte molestado.

-¡No es ninguna molestia ayudar a mi novio! Digo….prometido- la chica se ruborizó.

Link le acarició la cara sonriéndole.

-Gracias. Ahora iba hacia el pueblo a ver si puedo ayudar en algo ¿me acompañas?

-¡Claro! Creo que ahora mismo estaban arreglando los tejados… Ya sabes, cómo la princesa Zelda va a pasar por aquí la semana que viene quieren que todo esté perfecto.

-Tanto esfuerzo por alguien que no lo merece… Solo viene de paso. Después volverá a su enorme castillo y se olvidará de que alguna vez estuvo aquí.

-Ella no es así. No entiendo por qué la odias tanto.

Link prefirió no contestar.

La chica le agarró de la mano y entraron en el pueblo en el que todo el mundo andaba de un lado para otro. Al poco rato Link se vio en el tejado de Otilia, la mujer de la tienda arreglándoselo.

Así fueron pasando los días, entre un arreglo y otro hasta que el día antes de la llegada de la princesa Zelda todo estaba más que perfecto.

Link estaba descansando cerca del lago, ya que ese era su lugar favorito para estar.

-Ha sido una semana agotadora ¿verdad?-Link miró hacia atrás encontrándose con Ilia que lo miraba tiernamente.- Supuse que estarías aquí.

El chico le hizo un gesto para que se sentara al lado suyo y cuando la chica lo había hecho la abrazó cariñosamente.

-Espero que de verdad haya merecido la pena.

Ilia decidió no contestar porque no quería empezar una discusión con él.

De repente apareció Iván, uno de los niños del pueblo, corriendo.

-¡La princesa Zelda ha llegado¡Ya está aquí!

Link lo miró desconcertado

-Pero… ¿No llegaba mañana?

Ilia sonrió emocionada.

-Habrá decidido adelantar la visita- La chica salió corriendo hacia el pueblo con Link e Iván corriendo detrás de ella.

Al llegar al pueblo vieron que estaban todos reunidos cerca de la casa del alcalde, fueron corriendo hasta allí y cuando llegaron, vieron a dos mujeres y un hombre tirados en el suelo y el médico del pueblo revisándolos preocupado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Nadie contestó, hasta que un hombre que estaba más o menos apartado con la mirada fija en la más joven de las mujeres que estaban tiradas en el suelo lo hizo.

-Nos atacaron cuando veníamos hacia aquí. Exigían que la princesa fuera con ellos y nosotros luchamos, pero no sirvió de nada. Murieron todos los guerreros, menos yo.-El hombre empezó a sollozar lentamente.

Link se fijó más detenidamente en él, era un chico de más o menos su edad. Llevaba puesta una armadura de metal que estaba casi destrozada y tenía uno de sus brazos prácticamente calcinado.

-Pero tú conseguiste escapar.

El chico lo miró fijamente y empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

-Mi padre dio su vida por mí. Consiguió entretener al monstruo que nos atacaba el suficiente tiempo para que yo consiguiera huir. Y vi el carruaje de la princesa y me decidí a seguirlo. Creía que había muerto también. Fue lo primero que atacaron, menos mal que estábamos atentos. No sé que habría hecho si llegan a matar a la princesa.- El chico volvió a dirigir su mirada dulcemente hacia la chica más joven que estaba tumbada y entonces Link, imitándolo, la vio: A una chica de la misma edad que él, con el pelo castaño que llevaba a la altura de su cintura y recogido en una coleta. Vio a una chica realmente hermosa que hizo que algo en su estómago se revolviera. Vio a la princesa Zelda por primera vez.

* * *

_Bueno!! aquí está el primer capítulo!! Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un review!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno aqui va el segundo capítulo. No es que me haya gustado mucho pero prometo que el siguiente será muchísio mejor!!!_

El médico se levantó sonriente.

-Se recuperarán. Sólo están inconscientes, necesitan descansar.

El alcalde volvió a mirarlos y sonrió aliviado.

-Podemos llevarlos a mi casa, es lo suficientemente grande cómo para que se encuentren a gusto.

Entre todos los hombres del pueblo cogieron a los tres heridos para meterlos en la cabaña del alcalde y le dijeron al soldado que los acompañara, pero éste se negó. Link le miró confundido.

-¿Por qué no vienes?

El soldado le miró cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No soy lo suficientemente importante cómo para dormir en la misma casa que la princesa Zelda.

Link se empezó a reír.

-¡Venga ya! No lo puedes decir en serio.-El alcalde lo miró severamente- Estaba bromeando.

El hombre lo miró satisfecho.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso puedes dormir con Link en su casa, es lo suficientemente grande como para que estéis cómodos los dos. Link lo miró suplicante, había algo qué no le gustaba de ese soldado y de la forma en la en que miraba a la princesa Zelda. Pero para su desgracia el soldado accedió encantado.

oOoOoOoOo

Los dos chicos llegaron a la casa de Link. El soldado la examinó cuidadosamente.

-¿Es aquí donde vives?- El ojiazul asintió de mala gana- ¡Es enorme! Si vieras mi casa… no llega a ser ni la mitad de esta. Bueno… voy a ver cómo se encuentra la princesa¿me acompañas?

-Está bien, así le hago una visita a Ilia.

Los dos chicos salieron de la casa de Link caminando deprisa y sin hablar casi.

Al llegar a la casa del alcalde vieron que la princesa Zelda estaba despierta.

-¡Princesa! Me alegro de veros despierta.

-Gracias Shail. Has sido muy valiente.

El soldado se sonrojó.

-Por vos haría cualquier cosa.

Zelda le sonrió agradecida. Después dirigió su mirada hacia Link, al verlo se quedó petrificada ya que el chico era realmente guapo y había algo en él que la atraía mucho.

-Y tú… ¿Quién eres?- La chica se sorprendió de lo nerviosa que se había puesto.

Link la miró lo más duramente que pudo.

-Me llamo Link.-Zelda se le quedó mirando, como examinándolo-¿Pasa… pasa algo, majestad?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

En ese momento entró Ilia en la habitación.

-¡Link!- Se acercó al chico para darle un beso.- ¡Por fin te encuentro! Estaba preocupada por ti.

Después la chica miró a la princesa que la miraba con una mirada indescifrable.

-¡Princesa! Ha despertado.

Zelda la miró de mala gana.

-Muchas gracias por la información… pero ya me había dado cuenta.

Los dos chicos se le quedaron mirando, sorprendidos. Mientras, Ilia se esforzaba por no llorar.

-Yo sólo, yo sólo…- La rubia salió corriendo de la habitación. Link iba a correr detrás suya cuando entró el hombre que había llegado con la princesa.

-¡Majestad! Debemos irnos. Se acercan.

Zelda lo miró escandalizada.

-¡Corre! Y coge a Dalia, Shail ve con ellos. Yo os seguiré en un momento.-Los dos hombres la miraron intentando replicar.- Es una orden.

Los dos hombres salieron corriendo. Zelda se levantó y cerró los ojos concentrándose en algo, Link la miraba sin comprender.

-Majestad… Perdone que la interrumpa, pero ¿qué está pasando?

La chica abrió los ojos.

-Zant se acerca. Debemos evacuar el pueblo.-Link iba a preguntar algo más pero la chica no le dejó.- Ya habrá tiempo para más preguntas luego.

La chica lo agarró del brazo, lo que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara, y lo llevó hasta la salida. Cuando se disponían a salir apareció un hombre que llevaba una extraña máscara puntiaguda.

-Princesa… ¡Por fin os encuentro! Creí que tendría que estar buscándoos el resto de mi vida.

El hombre se acercó hasta Zelda que retrocedió asustada lo que hizo que Link se interpusiera entre los dos.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima.

El hombre empezó a reirse.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- Link lo miró desafiante y desenvainó su espada de madera- Jajaja ¿De verdad crees que puedes derrotarme con una espada de madera?

El hombre hizo ademán de sacar su espada. Zelda gritó horrorizada y se acercó a Link.

- Princesa, os propongo un trato. Vuestro reino y no morirá nadie.-Zelda se quedó estática ¿qué podía hacer?- Pensad que preferís un reino cubierto por las sombras o un reino sin habitantes.

Link miró preocupado a Zelda, parecía que la chica estaba teniendo un duro debate interiormente.

-Majestad… No le entreguéis el reino. Yo lucharé.

Zelda le miró entre agradecida y preocupada.

-No permitiré que luches. Te mataría y eso es lo que quiero evitar.- Los dos chicos se sonrojaron.- Bueno que te maten a ti o a cualquier otro habitante.

Zant la miró.

-Eso significa…

Zelda suspiró.

-Eso significa que te entregaré el reino. Pero tienes que dejarle huir.

Zant sonrió.

-Acepto el trato.

Link intentó replicar pero Zelda se acercó a él y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no estaba en la casa de Ilia, si no que se encontraba en el bosque de Farone. De pronto todo se llenó de oscuridad y Link cayó desmayado.


End file.
